Stille nacht
by Ravenrizsqclex
Summary: just a lil fluffy swanqueen story for the holidays. full of family and good memories


_Just a little Christmas cheer for the swens. Hope you all have a blessed Christmas_

 _(Be warned this is Fluffy AF)_

Emma Stood at the tree in the middle of the living room admiring the decoration on it. A chuckle made it out of her, for there was a cluster of ornaments that adorned the bottom of the tree. "I see Adaline put her efforts in the decoration" Emma turned, green eyes connected with cinnamon brown mirth danced in each pair. "She was just so excited I didn't have the heart to dampen her enthusiasm" Emma sighed circling her arms around Regina resting her hands on Regina's swollen belly. Regina laughed and leaned into Emma, "you ready to do the presents tonight?" Emma whined, "Why do I have to dress up as Santa you're the one with the jolly ole belly- Ow!" "Really Miss Swan?" "Gina it was just a joke," Emma said with a smirk. "It might just be a joke that lands you on the couch on Christmas Eve." Regina started walking away with a huff. Rolling her eyes Emma walked towards Regina, she couldn't go as fast as Emma with the added weight of her belly. The next thing Regina knew, she was facing Emma. Her eyes were displaying love and seriousness at the same time. Emma clasped Regina's hands and kissed both of them "That's Swan-Mills to you and I'm sorry about the little jab on your weight." This was the 2nd child of true love magic and Regina had been pregnant before so she was always wary of the weight gain. Regina had gained more weight than she did last time and her doctor told her to be a bit more mindful. Emma knew she shouldn't have said the little jab she knew Regina's hormones were all crazy. "Gina you're beautiful you're carrying our little girl in there. How can there be anything more beautiful? You don't think I notice the little smiles that appear on your face whenever she kicks, or when you think I'm asleep and you sing lullabies to her. And you're literally glowing all the time makes me wonder if you're hopped up on pixie dust sometimes. And I mean c'mon," Emma's hands hovered over Regina's Sensitive breasts, "I definitely love this change that happened." Regina let out a little laugh with a sob. "How is it that you can be sweet but at the same time so...So Emma?" Emma gave her trademark smile "Well that's why you married me" "Shhh come here idiot." Regina pulled Emma's face to her for a kiss. When the kiss ended Emma gave a smooch to Regina's cheek. "Sorry though again, Gina." "You are forgiven, but I would love a back massage later tonight," Regina said with a mischievous smile. "Yes your majesty," Emma said as she playfully bowed towards Regina. Regina just smiled and rolled her eyes. "Now I'm going to wake up the little Rascal to tire her out so she'll sleep tonight."

 _(Later that night)_

"That supper was great, thanks Henry and Gina." "Who knew my little prince was such a good cook?" "Mooom," A little voice piped up "Thanks mommy and Heny" The little voice that uttered her thanks was Adaline the youngest Swan-Mills Soon to be middle child. At 3 Years old she was ball of endless energy and loved to hear the story of the Knight and the Queen. A very watered down version of her parents love story "You're Welcome Mi pequeña joya. Bath time and off to bed for you Santa will be coming soon." Addie jumped out of her chair screaming, "Santaaa," and scrambled up the stairs as fast as a 3 year old can. Henry kissed his moms on the cheek, "I got bath duty tonight." "Thanks kid," Emma said while Regina hummed with approval. Emma went about clearing the table and doing the dishes. Regina stuffed the stockings by the fireplace. Once Emma was done with the dishes, she came from behind to set the presents out. The magic of Santa was over for Henry, but he still pretended for his little sister. Addie knew not to go downstairs for the threat of being on the naughty list was big enough for her. While the adults did the last preparations, Henry got his little sister tucked into bed and was telling her a story. Emma and Regina always make sure to check on their kids before bed. Making it to Addie's room, they hovered outside the doorway to listen to Henry's Story "Mom went to a strange land to rescue her Knight. Though in this land her Knight-" "Ma," Addie interrupted. "Yes, Ma is Mom's Knight," Henry agreed. "In this land she was a Princess and didn't know who mom was," Addie Giggled "Mommy was the Knight." Emma looked at Regina, "We do seem to have our roles switched I save you, you save me I'm the knight you're the Queen." Regina kissed Emma hard. "All that matters is that we've saved each other and we always will." They went in Addie's room, hugged and kissed her goodnight thanked Henry for the story and gave him good night kisses. Though Henry was 14, he still admitted he loved these little moments with his mom's. "Night Kid." "Night Ma." "Goodnight mi principito." "Goodnight Mom." After wishing each other a goodnight, they all went to their rooms. Regina changed into one of Emma's old night shirts which couldn't cover her belly completely, and Emma stripped down to Boyshorts and a shirt. Emma Patted the spot in front of her so she could finally give a little relief to Regina's back. While massaging, Emma reminisced on the past Christmases with her family she had made and all the experiences they had gone through, good and bad. _In April Emma had been cursed with a magical illness and it had almost consumed her but Regina and Belle had finally been able to find a cure. It took 3 hard months of research, tears and many other elements. When Emma was back to good health, Regina had revealed to her that she was 3 months along with the baby. Emma had recalled though, very sick and delirious she had felt a strong pull and didn't give up on the little bit of life she had, for something was calling her telling her to wait. She Told Regina about that and they found out the baby had been lending small bursts of magic to Emma through the Pregnancy. Rumple told them all True love beings are connected in some way and if in distress, they will tap into that connection to help their other part in some way. He told them that miss swan would not have made it without the help from the child._ __"What's going on in that head of yours, Emma?" "Just thinking of how lucky we are and even though we've been through a lot we found our way to each other and have stayed strong and now we have this little miracle that is arriving soon. Regina perked, "I think I have a name, it may be cliché but it think it fits her. Emma looked at her quizzically. "Noelle," Regina breathed out. "Noelle," uttered Emma. "It's Perfect." They snuggled under the blankets, Regina curled into Emma's front and Emma curled around Regina, her hands resting on her swollen belly as she feels the little movements of their baby, Noelle. "Merry Christmas, Gina." "Merry Christmas, Emma."


End file.
